Nothing Special
by The Apathetic Jackass
Summary: She's nothing special, but what he finds under that plain exterior is the most pure girl that exists. Soon he can't live without her, but fate is cruel. Can he be with her, or will he be left wondering what if? Mori/OC


Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, Haruhi would have big gazonga's. Since she obviously doesn't, that means I do not own OHSHC.**

She was nothing special.

That's what first went through Takashi's mind when the new student walked in the classroom on that fateful day. She had shoulder length brown hair and large brown eyes. She didn't have an amazing body, or an angelic face, but she was not ugly either. She was just average, not someone you'd look at twice, but not horrible either.

He didn't know it back then, but in the later months, she would be the most beautiful thing on earth to him. but that will come later. She was obviously rich, for she was not introduced as a scholorship student. She wore the standard girls uniform. Even her name was normal. Natsumi Ito. She would probably make friends with the girls in her class quickly, and end up in the Host Club at the end of the week. She would probably be a regular customer too. Those were the thoughts running through his head as she takes a seat in the row infront of him, beside the window. He watches as she turns towards the window, ignoring the teachers lesson. After a minute of watching her, he starts jotting down the notes that the teacher had written on the board. After 30 minutes he feels someone poking at his side. He turns to see Mitsukuni, better known as Hunny, with a troubled look on his face.

"Takashi, Sumi-chan hasn't moved at all since she's sat down."

He turned his head towards the new student to see her in the exact same position when he had started taking notes, her face blank, her eyes betraying no emotion, her hand holding her head, her ankles crossed, still staring out the window. It was unnerving because she didn't even blink. She didn't even react when the lunch bell rang. Soon, everybody else left, leaving only them in the room. He went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When he did that she jerked back, looked around the room, and blinked her eyes multiple times before her gaze rested on him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

He had to strain to hear her voice, for it was just above a whisper. He was confused by her apology, but gave it no mind. He watched as she quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom, but not before giving him a small smile and a thank you. Takashi at this point was even more confused but just brushed it off as he gathered his things and left the classroom. He met the rest of the Host at the cafeteria were Tamaki was babbling.

"I heard there's a new girl in your class Hunny-senpai! We should welcome the new princess into the Host Club with open arms! What's her name again..."

"Her name is Natsumi Ito! I hope she'll come to the host club today! Maybe she'll eat cake with me and Usa-chan!"

As soon as Hunny said her name, Haruhi choked on her riceball and turned her head sharply towards the rest of the Host Club.

"No, don't invite her."

"But whhyyyyyy! It's our duty as hos-"

"Don't give me that crap Tamaki-senpai, please for me, don't invite her."

"I agree with her."

The Host Club looked at Kyouya in suprise. Usually he'd do anything for profit and she was a potential customer. He just closed up his laptop and stared at them.

"What?"

"But Mommy whhhyyyyy~!"

"I just don't think it'll benefit the Host Club if she's there."

"Bu-"

"Leave it alone Tamaki."

At that Kyouya stood up from the table and walked away, Haruhi following closly behind.

"WAHHH! MOMMY AND MY DARLING DAUGHTER ARE KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME!"

As Tamaki wailed, Hikaru turned to Koaru with a dark look on his face.

"Hey Kaoru, if someones hurting our precious toy, we should do something about it ne?"

"I agree Hikaru, maybe we should have a talk with this Natsumi Ito, make sure she doesn't bother our little toy hm?"

While Hikaru and Kaoru were plotting, Haruhi followed Kyouya into an empty hallway."

"Don't worry Haruhi, I know her situation."

"That means you know were she lives right now and her condition right?"

"Yes I do know, and no I won't tell so don't worry."

"Really? This is weird, coming from you."

"Don't be so suprised that I'm capable of kindness. Besides if any of us got attached, it would only end bad, It's going to be hard enough for you, seeing as your already attached."

"I know, but I've already accepted it."

"How about her?"

"She's not as attached to me. Besides, she's known for a long time, she's already accepted it."

""Why do you continue to care for her if she doesn't do the same for you?"

Haruhi just looked up at him with a sad smile, and tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Because she's the most beautiful person I will ever know."

**Yes second fanfic!**

**Just a heads up, my character may seem like a Mary-Sue at first, but thats only until I reveal some bad crap!**

***evil laughter***

**Anyways I noticed that in every fanfic i've read, the girls are always extremely pretty or are have unrealistic eye colours or have hair that i wished I had (the kind thats been died many awesome colours) so I wanted to make an average, plain girl. **

**So ya'll don't have to review, but if ya does that is awesome :)**

**Till next time,**

**~Me**


End file.
